User blog:SweetieBotDerelle/FuzzFerretTM Steps Down As Comissioner
On Sunday, August 24, FuzzFerretTM has officially stepped down as one of two comissioners of the Scratch Cup. With Fuzz stepping down, VirtualCreations (Scoots) is now the full-time comissioner of the Scratch Cup. FuzzFerretTM was the original founder, and helped in spreading the Scratch Cup to Scratchers and others everywhere. With VirtualCreations now taking the reigns, there are some new rules for the Cup, as shown below. If you are a manager, please take the time to read the new rules taking place starting with the 2014 Jr Fall Cup. ----- Hey guys, as you have read up above, Fuzzy has stepped down, and I'm now in charge of running the Cup. Not to worry, because I'm competent enough to keep this running. With this said, I have some thoughts that I want to share to anyone who is reading this article. Since Day 1, the Scratch Cup has always been about reaching out to Scratchers and giving us something to come together around. With three Cups already been played, our goal has not changed. Slowly, but surely, we have been picking up steam and starting to garner slightly mroe attention. Our efforts to, for lack of a better word, advertise, will step up and continue on our mission. Part of our mission is also to make the Scratch Cup as fast and fun as possible for a hockey simlutaion, so I've made some rules that will go into effect starting with the 2014 Scratch Jr Fall Cup. *Games will be 3 4-minute periods. Ties in pre-season and group stages will not go into overtime. However, tie games will go into sudden-death overtime if they are playoff games. *There will be offsides, but there are no penalties. Each team is to have 5 skaters and 1 goalie play the entirety of the game. *Each team is designated one "fighter"; for the first time in the Scratch Cup, fighting will be allowed and will result in no penalties. *Managers will be allowed to submit tactics as a part of their team submission forms. *Managers will have the option to co-host the Scratch Cup during their team's matches. Currently we will use NHL 14 to play Jr Fall, however NHL 15, the first next-gen hockey game, is being widely considered. Moving the Cup to NHL 15 is highly unlikely as the moment, because of a couple reasons: #Editors: It is not yet clear whether or not we have a useable editor for NHL 15's roster files like we do NHL 14's. #Customization: We want to make sure that NHL 15 offers all the customization that NHL 14 offers although it's not much. #Lack of Time: NHL 15 comes out in September, and Jr Fall will drop the puck in October. That gives us a little more/less than a month to redo all of our team's data: jerseys, arenas, rosters, and player faces. More than likely, even if NHL 15 offers all the features we need and more, we will not be able to move forward with it because of time constraints. With all this said, I hope to get Jr Fall rolling and off to a great future. BRB RUINING THE CUP ~ Scoots Category:Blog posts